Field of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure relates to a method of determining product price information. Further embodiments of the disclosure relate to a mobile device, a server, a system, a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for determining product price information.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Presently, methods and devices for determining and comparing product price information, such as e.g. fuel price information, rely on manual data acquisition, which to the largest extent is being performed voluntarily by participants manually entering and assigning product price information, e.g. a fuel price, to a specific retailer. The frequency with which pricing information is updated is often low, and the accuracy thus rather poor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system and devices allowing determining and comparing product price information with a high accuracy and reliability, thereby leading to a good user acceptance.
This object is solved by a method, a mobile device, a server, a system, a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable medium according to the independent claims.